Relato de un Embarazo
by Sakabatto
Summary: Escrito por AOI97 Todo embarazo tiene una historia que contar y el de Kaoru no es la excepción. Esos nueve meses que Kenshin no olvidará nunca.


Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son de propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Esta historia es un regalo de navidad y fue escrita en el marco de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro Sakabattō.

 _ **Rosa**_ le desea unas felices fiestas a _**Naranjo**_ (y a todo el que lea esto), para quien va dedicado este fic. Espero te guste.

 **.**  
 **.**

 **Relato de un embarazo**

 **.**

 **.**

Las lágrimas de su esposa no tardaron en bajar por sus coloreadas mejillas, sus rosáceos labios formaban una gran sonrisa y sus ojos, sus ojos centelleaban con aquella pura emoción y felicidad que solo una gestante podía tener.

Aun no lo podía creer, siquiera pensarlo se le hacía imposible. Su preciosa y linda Kaoru, su cónyuge desde hace seis meses lo iba a convertir en padre.

―Seré padre…―se permitió saborear esas palabras sorprendiéndose de la calidez que lo embargaba al pronunciarlas. Seremos padres, se repitió al ver los brillantes ojos de su Kaoru. El corazón por un instante se encogió

Y es que la idea sonaba tan lejana y perfecta que dudaba que alguien como el mereciese tal bendición. Para él, que había acabado con tantas vidas durante el Bakumatsu como si estas fueran pequeños insectos a los cuales aplastar, le parecía inconcebible el poder traer una vida. Se sentía tan egoísta y con esa desazón de inferioridad por siquiera imaginarse ser feliz.

―Kenshin. ―llamó suavemente Kaoru, preocupada por la expresión ausente de su esposo. Si no fuera porque lo conocía diría que la noticia no le había gustado en lo absoluto pero sabía que no era así. Aún las sombras el pasado atormentaban a su pelirrojo. ―Kenshin…

De inmediato, el ojivioleta negó con la cabeza, ahuyentando esos sentimientos tristes de su lado. Se había enterado de una de las mejores noticias de su vida. No podía afligirse, no con el conocimiento de aquel bello suceso. Sonrió levemente, aun conmocionado.―Yo, nunca imaginé poder ser padre, ―susurró con sinceridad. ―pero ahora que lo seré siento que estoy en los mejores de los sueños. Kaoru, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

―Eres un tonto, Kenshin. ―dijo al ver como su esposo limpiaba sus lágrimas con el pulgar. El la besó en la coronilla.

―Un tonto muy feliz.

* * *

― ¿Estás segura de querer comer esto, Kaoru? ―indagó Kenshin, inquieto. Y no era para menos, Kaoru miraba con ojos hambrientos el plato que tenía en frente.

Pasó saliva con dificultad. Megumi-dono le había explicado de que en el primer trimestre del embarazo, Kaoru iba a pasar por toda una serie de antojos, náuseas y cambios de humor y que lo mejor sería dejarla ser. Se prometió que lo haría hasta que su esposa había decidido cocinar ese día y el resultado no era para nada agradable para la vista y el olfato.

Ya de por sí la habilidad de Kaoru era casi nula (aunque eso no le molestaba, en lo absoluto, para eso estaba él) pero preparar comida con tan extraños antojos era casi traumático.

―Por supuesto, se ve tan delicioso. ―sonrió relamiéndose los labios y cogiendo los palillos para atacar.

Kenshin se aguantó una arcada, pero cogió los palillos junto a su esposa. Y ahí enfrentó a su némesis o, en cuanto a apariencia, cosa cocinada por Kaoru no identificada.

Acercó el palillo, tanteando su consistencia pastosa y oscura. El plato consistía en sopa de miso con pedazos de mango y chocolate (regalo que Misao había enviado al recibir la noticia de que Kaoru estaba embarazada) junto a arroz bañado en jugo de naranja y hojas de eucalipto y culantro con kétchup.

―Kenshin, ¿no comerás? ―para su desgracia, los ojos de su esposa se veían tan anhelantes e ilusionados que le resultaba imposible zafarse de esa situación.

Sonrió como pudo llevándose un bocado a la boca. Lo pasó con parsimonia. Algo en su interior se revolvió, una extraña acidez, que ascendió rápidamente desde su tráquea hasta su boca… Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar el impulso de querer arrojar lo ingerido y, cuando se sintió más tranquilo, tragó todo lo que se había acumulado en su boca.

La garganta le quemaba y los ojos le ardían pero al ver la sonrisa de Kaoru todo mal dentro de él se esfumó. Si ella era feliz, él también lo sería… o al menos trataría de intentarlo, solo en esas ocasiones.

* * *

―Es un día maravilloso. ―susurró una sonriente Kaoru que observaba desde el pórtico del dojo Kamiya, el atardecer de ese día. Un suspiro de emoción salió de sus labios.

Desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada la vida parecía tener otro sentido, uno más profundo y hermoso, con mayores percepciones y complejidades que no había descubierto antes. Y es que procrear y sentir que había vida en su interior era una emoción indescriptible, casi mágica.

―Cla-claro que s-sí, Kaoru.―tartamudeó el pelirrojo sentado a su lado con una manta sobre sus hombros que cubría a ambos conyugues aunque estuvieran en pleno verano y es que a su esposa se le había antojado ese día frío. Megumi, la doctora de cabecera de Kaoru, le explicó que era normal sentir bochornos y cambios bruscos de temperatura (suelen darse en cualquier fase de la gestación) y que aunque no era perjudicial ni para Kaoru, ni para el pequeño él no podía evitar preocuparse.

―Amor, ¿puedes traerme un poco de limonada helada?

Por supuesto que no había problema. Él había prometido que haría lo que fuera para ver la sonrisa de paz y armonía en el rostro de Kaoru pero fingir frio en un día con el sol a punto de caer sobre el dojo era algo difícil de hacer. Hasta incluso Kaoru le había recomendado-casi-obligado a ponerse manta tras manta junto a un kimono de invierno que además de sofocarlo parecía pesar lo mismo que él.

―Pensé que tenías frIo.

―Es que tengo calor por dentro. ―Kenshin se levantó del suelo.

―Bien, una limonada entonces.

― ¿Con zumo de naranja? ―No era un antojo tan extraño, pensó internamente a la vez que asentía. ―Y extracto de piña con un poco de menta.

―Pero…―meditó al recordar la alacena casi vacía. ¿De dónde sacaría la naranja, la piña y la menta a esas horas de la tarde? El mercado ya había cerrado. ―No creo que…

No obstante al ver que la furia de Kaoru amenazaba por materializarse dejó de cavilar y fue en busca del pedido anhelado.

Como predijo el mercado había cerrado hace unas horas con lo que solo le quedó pedir ayuda a sus amigos.

Primero pasó por la clínica Oguni en donde Megumi (además de burlarse sutilmente de su desgracia) le regaló menta y unas dos naranjas y pensó en ir a la chabola de Sanosuke pero, siendo sinceros, sabía que solo perdería el tiempo y Kaoru solía dejarle máximo media hora para cumplir sus antojos así que con gran prisa se dirigió al Akabeko, Tae siempre resultaba siendo su salvadora.

La encontró sonriente en la entrada junto a Tsubame. Kenshin agradeció internamente el gesto, buscarla entre tanta gente en el restaurant resultaba tedioso.

―Tae-dono, Tsubame-dono…

―Ken-san. ―saludó, la jovencita que la acompañaba hizo una reverencia. ― ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Rápidamente, le informó del antojo de su esposa y Tae, amable, mandó a Tsubame a traer lo indicado dentro del restaurant. En unos pocos minutos, la castaña volvió con un pequeño recipiente en donde reposaba lo requerido.

―No agradezcas nada, Ken-san. ―replicó divertida al ver que el pelirrojo se deshacía en agradecer la ayuda.―Sabes que haría todo lo que pudiera para que mi amiga pueda ser feliz. Ahora ve, se te ha hecho muy tarde, no se vaya a enojar contigo.

El de ojos malva sonrió, hizo una reverencia y corrió en dirección al dojo Kamiya, como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque eso no fuera del todo lejano.

Tsubame, aun en la entrada junto a su jefa, suspiró con emoción al ver como el samurái desaparecía en la oscuridad.

―Es tan tierno, que haga todo esto por Kaoru-san y su bebé. No hay duda de que Kenshin-san es un gran esposo y por lo visto será un gran padre también.―Tae no pudo más que darle la razón, solo un hombre muy enamorado, o en su defecto loco, recorrería cincuenta y siete kilómetros para complacer algún capricho de su esposa embarazada, casi a diario y con una vocación y espíritu inquebrantable.

La dueña del Akabeko sonrió.―Después de todo, es amor.

* * *

Kenshin la observó incrédulo mientras que ella solo se limitaba a hacerle un espacio junto a ella en el futón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Megumi había confirmado el estado de gestación de Kaoru y ella ya lucía, orgullosa, un pequeño bulto.

―Vamos, Kenshin. Solo unas palabras. No esas tímido.―dijo acariciándose el vientre, feliz, con las mejillas sonrojadas. ―Quieres oír a tu papi, ¿no es cierto, cariño?

―Demo…―tartamudeó nervioso, esas cosas no se le daban para nada pero ahí estaba su esposa incitándolo a hacer algo un poco fuera de él.

―Kenshin…―susurró con una sonrisa amenazante y tétrica a lo que el pelirrojo tembló presa del pánico. Una Kaoru molesta era de temer pero una Kaoru **embarazada** era peor que tener una katana atravesada. Sí, aún los cambios de humor persistían.―Hazlo.

Él asintió rápidamente y se apresuró a colocarse frente a frente con él, por ahora, pequeño vientre de su esposa. Tosió levemente para aclararse la garganta.

―Ahm… Etto, yoooo…

―Habla. ―sugirió-ordenó Kaoru con la mismo sonrisa de terror en el rostro. Una gran gota bajó por su colorada cabeza, internamente pensó que Kaoru no debería hacer esos gestos con el embarazo a cuestas, tal vez el bebé podía salir con algunas de esas sonrisa psicópatas.

―A-ah… Bebé… hola, soy tu papi. Ehm, yo, en realidad, no estoy seguro que me estés escuchando, ―observó levemente a su esposa que tenía los ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas retenidas. Decidió intentarlo, si Kaoru decía que era bueno para su pequeño o pequeña estaba bien.―no sé mucho de estas cosas pero si lo haces debo decirte esto: gracias. Nos has hecho muy felices, me has hecho muy feliz. Nunca imaginé ser padre pero debo decir que ahora que lo seré me siento muy emocionado con tenerte en mis brazos. Espero que no demores mucho en venir porque ya queremos conocerte.

Kaoru sintió como algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Estaba sorprendida y encandilada por las dulces palabras de Kenshin pero con lo que no contaba es que este posara su oído en su pancita con gesto muy curioso y a la vez atento.

Rio sin poder evitarlo.

― ¿Qué es lo que dice?

―Dice que también nos quiere conocer pronto. ―puso gesto serio al acercarse otra vez a ella. ―También dice que tiene una mamá muy bonita y un papá que siempre lo va a proteger.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más?

―Dice que le encanta que lo mimes pero cree que también debes de darle más atención a su papi. Se lo merece.

Kaoru besó la frente de su esposo, tiernamente.

―Mmh, su papi ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando a su mami así que creo que lo pensaré. ―dijo al ver que su esposo sonreía sutilmente.

―Además, dice… que será niño.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó ilusionada, Kenshin asintió sin dar lugar a las dudas.

―Sí, y dice que quiere un nombre muy bonito, como el de su mami.

― ¿Y cómo el de su papi?

―También. Quiere mucho a sus papás.

Kaoru acarició su vientre junto la mano de Kenshin, siguieron charlando con el bebé hasta dormirse. Kenshin tenía razón, en sueños también pudo escucharlo. Era un niño.

* * *

Los sollozos dentro del cuarto se hicieron más audibles y los hombres que estaban fuera no hicieron más que suspirar resignados.

―Al menos dejó de tirar…―antes de que pudiera continuar algo impacto contra la puerta, los tres saltaron asustados. ―cosas…

―Esto es tu culpa. ―susurró el menor alejándose un poco de la puerta para que Kaoru no pueda escucharlos. Ambos adultos lo siguieron. ―Si no le hubieras dicho eso Kaoru no estaría enfadada con nosotros.

―Nunca pensé que estaría tan sensible. ¡Solo fue un pequeño comentario!

―Idiota, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que está embrazada?

―P-pero…

Kenshin suspiró entre medio ofuscado y comprensivo. ―Kaoru se ha tomado muy a pecho los comentarios con respecto a su físico, no distingue mucho de los que van en broma o en serio. Sé que no fue tu intención, Sano, pero deberías de tener más tiento con tus palabras, para poder evitar otra vez esta clase de situaciones.

Yahiko asintió solemne y Sanosuke solo asintió sonrojándose un poco. No tenía ni idea de que tales cosas afectaban a Jou-chan de esa manera y se sentía avergonzado por ello. Molestarla no había sido su intención y se lo hizo saber a Kenshin.

Ya cuando el sol se ocultaba, Sanosuke y Yahiko decidieron irse, el primero a averiguar qué hacer para reconciliarse con Kaoru y el segundo para trabajar en el Akabeko, debía conseguir dinero para poder regalarle algo al bebé.

Kenshin, por su parte, decidió probar suerte con Kaoru. Tocó la puerta shoji levemente y la abrió con lentitud.

―Kaoru…

― ¡¿Qué?!

El pelirrojo se acercó al futón descubriendo a su esposa recostada de lado. Intentó interceder por Sano, esperaba que ella perdonase su leve desliz. ―No deberías de seguir molesta, no le hace bien a ti ni al bebé.

―No lo puedo evitar… pero Sanosuke tiene razón, estoy gorda.

Una gran gota bajó sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo. ―Él nunca dijo eso…

― ¡Sí lo hizo!

―Kaoru, amor, Sano solo dijo que habías ganado peso.

―Es lo mismo que decir que estoy gorda. ―espetó con furia en sus ojos. ―A saber si tú también piensas lo mismo.

Kenshin por un momento se sintió descolocado pero trató de no demostrarlo. Kaoru necesitaba comprensión, no un detractor.

― ¿Q-qué? Por supuesto que no…

― ¡Balbuceaste! ―señaló con vehemencia. ―Eso quiere decir que tú también estás de acuerdo con las estupideces que dice Sanosuke.

―Pero yo…

― ¡Eres un idiota, Kenshin! Yo, llevando en mi vientre a nuestro bebé y tú tachándome de gorda.―el pelirrojo quiso refutar pero, por quinta vez en el día, resolvió quedarse callado. ―Por si no te has dado cuenta llevo aquí a nuestro bebé. Si no te gusta cómo me veo, si te parezco un cerdo entonces, ¡¿por qué sigues aquí conmigo?!

―Estás molesta, no hablaré contigo en este momento. ―suspiró levantándose del futón, tomo una sábana blanca y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Oyó a Kaoru sollozar pero no por ello volteó a verla, se había sentido un tanto ofendido con sus palabras y lo mejor era no responderle. ―Iré a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes. Mañana hablaremos con más calma.

Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación con dirección a su antigua pieza. Arregló su futón y se recostó sobre él.

Cerró los ojos mas no pudo dormir, cambió de posición pero el resultado fue el mismo. Era inevitable, cada vez que discutía con Kaoru le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Estar sin ella por un pequeño lapso lo afectaba demasiado aunque trataba de no hacerlo tan obvio, pero habían dolido tanto las palabras que había escuchado de ella.

Poco a poco la luz de la habitación menguó dando paso a la oscuridad, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó pero era de suponer que ya era madrugada.

Y cayó en cuento de que había desperdiciado una noche de su vida sin poder estrechar entre sus brazos a Kaoru. Una noche sin poder disfrutar de su compañía y de poderle decir que la amaba.

Estúpido, se dijo internamente, después de todo, su esposa estaba embarazada y las referencias hacia su apariencia la molestaban mucho aunque estas fueran de broma. Algo muy parecido a la culpa golpeó su pecho. Debió de haberla comprendido más…

Con rapidez, se levantó del suelo con la decisión de ir lo más pronto posible donde Kaoru. Deslizó la puerta y tras ella se encontró con su esposa con un rostro de preocupación y tristeza.

De inmediato, Kaoru se colgó de su cuello escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Kenshin la tomó de la cintura.

―Discúlpame, Kenshin. Actué como una tonta… yo de verdad lo siento mucho. Tu solo intentabas calmarme y hacerme sentir mejor y yo solo te dije cosas feas. No me gusta pelearme contigo Kenshin, y menos por una tontería como aquella. Perdóname.

El negó con la cabeza, en silencio, con una sonrisa cariñosa y alegre mientras acariciaba el largo cabello azabache de su esposa.

― ¿Te digo algo? ―la joven levantó la mirada encontrándose con la violeta de él. ―En este momento estaba a punto de ir a buscarte para disculparme conmigo. Me sentí un tonto por no comprender mejor a mi hermosa esposa embarazada, por no recordar que estos meses son difíciles para ella y que necesita todo mi apoyo y comprensión más que nunca. Que necesita una mirada segura y que le diga que por sobre todas las cosas ella estará bien, sea cual sea su apariencia, la edad y la situación. Que por encima de todo, ella es para mí como yo soy para ella por eso… ¿me perdonas, Kaoru?

La pelinegra sonrió entre las lágrimas atoradas en sus ojos brillantes y llenos de luz, esperanza y paz, tan cristalinos, que en ellos, Kenshin pudo ver su reflejo. Tan hermosa, pensó con una sonrisa embobada mientras la tomó del mentón y la besó con suavidad.

Al terminar el beso ella rio abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al pelirrojo.―Kenshin…

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Ya te dije que te amo demasiado?

El pelirrojo sonrió y se la llevó en brazos a la habitación que compartían. No perdería ni un minuto más con su esposa.

* * *

El suspiro de Megumi calmó levemente la ansiedad de Kenshin aunque Kaoru sonriese con un poco de dolor y Sano y Yahiko dijeran que todo estaba bien.

―P-pero…

Takani volvió a suspirar. ―Todo está bien, Ken-san. Tener contracciones en este mes es lo normal, creí habértelo explicado la última vez.―dijo algo divertida al ver el sutil sonrojo del exhitokiri.

―Te lo dije, Kenshin. ―susurró Kaoru aun con su sonrisa pero ello no amilanó la preocupación del pelirrojo y eso fue algo de lo que todos se dieron cuenta.

― ¿Ves, amigo? Todo está bien, Jou-chan está bien y el pequeño también no debes de preocuparte más. ―Sanosuke sonrió e intercambio con los demás, en especial con Kaoru, una mirada significativa de ya no seguir aturdiéndolo. No después del susto que había vivido hace unos minutos.

―Y-yahiko, ¿Qué tal si haces un poco de té? Megumi ha venido con tanta prisa desde la clínica lo mínimo que debemos hacer es ofrecerle algo.

―La verdad es que me vendría bien. ―aceptó la doctora siguiendo a su paciente hacia la sala. Por su parte el chiquillo asintió y fue corriendo con dirección a la cocina.

―Yo traje algunos dulces, en un principio eran para ti, Jou-chan, como disculpa por lo del otro día pero creo que podemos compartirlo con la doctora zorrita. ―la sonrisa de Kaoru despejó toda duda de Sanosuke y este se dispuso a sacar de una caja de wagashis que llevaba bajo el brazo.

Y así pasaron unas cuantas horas conversando sobre el embarazo de Kaoru como sobre lo buen tío que Sanosuke sería con mini Kenshin o mini Jou-chan (sea cual fuese el caso) aunque Megumi dijera que solo sería mala influencia para el bebé con un Yahiko que solo se reía y corroboraba los comentarios de la doctora.

Parecían haber olvidado el tema de las contracciones que atacaron a Kaoru mas Kenshin aun portaba esa mirada inquieta y angustiada.

La luz del día se fue y con ellos sus amigos quienes prometieron volver mañana para revisar de nuevo el estado de Kaoru, Yahiko, al notar la turbación aun en Kenshin decidió ir a su pieza para dar privacidad a la pareja.

― ¿De verdad estás bien, Kaoru? ―preguntó al ver al jovencito desaparecer. Kaoru, quien estaba sentada a su lado asintió con efusividad.

― ¡Por supuesto! No fue nada, Kenshin. El dolor ha pasado y me siento mucho mejor.

― ¿Estás segura?

― Claro que sí…

Pero no pudo decir ninguna otra palabra porque el pelirrojo la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

―Kenshin…

―Yo nunca había sentido tanto temor como hoy en la mañana, cuando comenzaste a sufrir esos dolores. Me sentí tan inútil, pensé que… que… algo te pasaría, a ti y al bebé y la verdad es que no concibo un mundo sin ustedes dos, si les llegara a pasar algo yo morirí-

―Shh. ―lo calló Kaoru, posando su dedo índice sobre los labios del de ojos malvas. Con cuidado emprendió un camino con la yema de sus dedos sobre el rostro de su esposo. ―No digas eso Kenshin, no vuelvas a decirlo nunca porque si te llegara a pasar algo estoy segura que tampoco podría soportarlo. Pero por más que las situaciones sean adversas y el futuro incierto debemos de apoyarnos mutuamente, debemos confiar en nosotros. Oh, Kenshin, no tienes idea de cuánto me dolió ver tu mirada de preocupación siendo yo la que prometió hacerte feliz.

El exhitokiri la abrazó nuevamente pero esta vez empleando más fuerza temiendo que en ese instante esfumara o que despertaría de ese hermoso sueño. Alguna vez creyó una persona era incapaz de amar en demasía a otra pero luego veía a Kaoru y en ella a él, y se decía estar equivocado. Era cierto amarla demasiado dolía tanto como para él y como para ella, su tristeza, sus preocupaciones y sus frustraciones también eran las de él pero era igual el caso cuando lograban éxitos, compartían su alegría y felicidad. Rio por lo bajo, definitivamente el amor era extraño pero también bello.

"Kaoru, ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?"

* * *

Para Kenshin, hablar con el bebé ya se había vuelto una costumbre. Todas las noches, sin falta, cuando Kaoru y él se encontraban acostados sobre el futón, se acercaba al redondeado vientre de su esposa a hablar con su pequeño.

―Me parece increíble que ya tengas ocho meses dentro de tu mami―susurró acariciando la superficie abultada. Kaoru rio, sutil.―y que dentro de poco nos conozcamos.

―Es cierto… no puedo imaginarme como será.

―Sea como fuera ambos lo amaremos mucho. Le daremos lo mejor y lo trataremos con adoración. ―susurró con una sonrisa tan ilusionada y emotiva que Kaoru sintió que algo en su interior se removía. Enternecedor, esa era la palabra que definía a su Kenshin, desde su sonrisa esperanzada y su mirada soñadora hasta sus palabras cariñosas. De su carácter bondadoso, tranquilo y benevolente, porque ella era totalmente consciente de que en esos meses no había sido una santa palomita (hasta incluso en algunas ocasiones, llegó a sentir miedo de ella misma) pero Kenshin, aun así, la había tratado con dicha, tacto e indulgencia. ¿Cómo no enamorarse (o en su caso, seguirlo) de un hombre así? ¿Tan perfectamente tierno y comprensible?

Sin duda alguna, el sería…

―Un gran padre. ―el pelirrojo la observó con confusión parpadeando unas cuantas veces. Dejó de lado su labor de masajear los pies hinchados de su esposa que, según Megumi, era normal durante el proceso de gestación de Kaoru pero no por ello no haría nada por hacerla sentir mejor. Ella rio levemente ante la mirada de preocupación de su amor.―Un gran padre. ―repitió sin poder refrenar sus lágrimas, feliz. ―Serás un gran padre, estoy segura.

Kenshin dejó de parpadear por un lapso de segundo admirando cada fina gota de cristal que caía de los orbes índigo de su esposa. Verla llorar era como tener en su corazón una espina enterrada pero en ese momento sabía que sus lágrimas no eran por dolor sino de dicha.

"Un gran padre" susurró internamente, sonriendo con cariño a la vez que limpiaba con sus labios cada fina perla que bajaba por las mejillas de su esposa. Él también estaba seguro ella sería una buena madre.

* * *

― ¿Estás segura de que no necesitas nada más? ―indagó revisando todas las cosas que rodeaban a su esposa para hacer su estado tolerable. Cinco almohadas debajo de su espalda, cuello y cabeza; mantas esparcidas por el suelo

―Estás exagerando, Kenshin. ―rodó los ojos, haciéndose la ofendida. ―Que esté embarazada no significa que no pueda hacer nada.

―Sí, pero es que…―Kaoru suspiró visiblemente abatida, sabía que iba a decir que como estaba en los últimos meses del embarazo debía tener mucho más cuidado y reposo porque esos días eran cruciales para el nacimiento de su retoño. Megumi se lo había explicado con detalle y Kenshin había seguido sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Por unos días le había gustado recibir toda la atención de Kenshin hasta que esa atención se volvió prácticamente en un seguimiento a todas horas durante cada día. Levantó la mirada y se topó con la mirada ojivioleta preocupada y afligida de su esposo. Un suspiro de resignación y gusto se escapó de sus labios rosados. ―me preocupas mucho y el bebé también. Quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos.

El padre primerizo posó una mano sobre la pancita de su esposa, faltaban unos días para que nazca y todo tenía que ser perfecto, tanto para su hijito como para Kaoru.

―Lo sé y lo siento, Kenshin. ―el pelirrojo la observó sin entender. ―En estos días he sentido que soy yo solo la que lleva con la responsabilidad pero no me doy cuenta que tú también sufres. Con cada dolor que tengo, con cada llanto, con cada arcada.

―Yo siempre estaré contigo, Kaoru, contigo y nuestro hijo. ―sonrió conciliador besando el ombligo de la kendoka.

―Sigues diciendo que será un niñito. ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Él rio ante la seriedad repentina de su esposa. ―Algo me dice que así será.

―Tonto.

―Oro, eso ya lo sabías desde los primeros días que nos conocimos.

―K-kenshin…

―Pero aun sabiéndolo te casaste conmigo.

― ¡Kenshin!

― Vamos, no creo que haya sido una mala decisión…―susurró el pelirrojo divertido pero al instante la sonrisa se le borró al ver el rostro de aflicción y sentir como el estómago de su esposa se movía errático. Además, un líquido transparente salía de ella a borbotones. Lo entendió todo.

― ¡Kenshin! El… ¡bebé! Va a… ¡nacer!

* * *

Y todo sucedió con rapidez. Kaoru jadeaba y suspiraba tomándose de la cintura, removiéndose en el futón con desespero. Vio cómo su pancita se movía ondulatoriamente.

Por unos instantes sintió que perdía el rumbo de sus acciones y es que se había olvidado de lo que tenía que hacer en solo unos segundos.

La embarazada notó su nerviosismo y antes de hablar tomo una gran porción de aire. ―Kenshin, tranqui… lízate. Todo va a… ah… estar bien…

Kenshin solo negó angustiado. Era él el que debía de decirle eso.

―N-no sé qué hacer Kaoru… todo de lo que hablamos. N-no lo recuerdo. ―confesó con amargura.

Kaoru sonrió entre los jadeos y suspiros.

―No importa… solo ve a llamar a Megumi.

―No puedo dejarlos solos.

―Estaremos bien. ¡Ah! Solo ve…

El de cabello bermellón gimió agobiado, no podía irse así como así. Ni siquiera era una opción, Kaoru estaba en labor de parto, ni más ni menos. ¡Era imposible dejarla sola en aquel estado! Debía de haber alguna forma, algún milagro.

Kaoru gritó con dolor, apretando la sábana blanca del futón…

―Ken… shin… ¡Mnh!

¿Qué hacer? Kaoru no iba a resistir por mucho esos dolores, tenía que hacer algo rápido o sino la vida de Kaoru y su bebé estarían en peligro.

Alguien ahí arriba pareció escuchar sus suplicas porque escuchó la puerta del dojo abrirse y una voz gritar desde afuera.

―Oi, ¿hay alguien en casa? Oi, ¡Jou-chan, Kenshin!

Kenshin sonrió con alivio, los milagros existían.

* * *

Bastaron quince minutos para que Megumi junto a Sanosuke, quien se encontraba sudando y por cargar a la doctora zorrita durante el trayecto, llegaran.

Megumi abrió su maletín sacando algunas cosas, se acercó con rapidez a Kaoru que no hacía más que gritar y revolverse por el dolor.

―Bien, hora: 3:16 pm y la paciente, Himura Kaoru, ya ha roto la fuente, en este momento se encuentra en canal de parto. Dilatación de cinco centímetros. ―tomó un gran bocado de aire y se dirigió a los dos hombres. ―Tú, ―observó fijamente a Sanosuke que observaba horrorizado como Kaoru gritaba y se movía de un lado intensamente. ―ve a traerme compresas, sábanas y algunas toallas.―después apuntó al pelirrojo, que no se encontraba en el muy lejos del estado del castaño pero como era el padre decidió ser más condescendiente.―Ken-san, agua caliente y fría y algunas agujas y una tijera matsuzaki. ―ambos asintieron pero no podían despegar la mirada de la kendoka, quien flexionó las piernas abriéndolas en el aire. Gruñó por lo bajo para después gritar con voz enérgica: ― ¡Ahora!

* * *

La labor de parto ya había comenzado hace más de media hora, en aquel momento Kaoru se encontraba sobre el futón, recostada, con las piernas abiertas y las rodillas dobladas junto a Megumi y Kenshin a su lado. Sano observaba todo con una mueca de sufrimiento y dolor como si fuera el él que daría a luz.

―Vamos, Kaoru, te falta tan poco. Tú puedes. ―susurró la doctora observando el conducto vaginal de su paciente y amiga. El bebé no podía quedarse por tanto tiempo dentro, resultaría peligroso. Pero antes de poder pensar más, divisó en el conducto la cabeza del bebé, asomándose con lentitud. ―Muy bien, Kaoru, puedo verlo. Está muy cerca…

―Sigue pujando, Kaoru, ―alentaba Kenshin, con los ojos anhelantes y preocupados, apretó su mano, ella sonrió en medio de las contracciones. Bastó unos cuantos segundos para que el rostro de Kaoru se deformara en una mueca de dolor y con un gran grito liberara al pequeño ser que había vivido dentro de ella en esas últimas cuarenta semanas de gestación.

Kenshin observó todo en cámara lenta: el grito de Kaoru, la expresión de sosiego de Megumi, el desmayo de Sanosuke…

El sudor no dejaba de bajar por su rostro y sus manos temblaban sin control. Lo primero que divisó fue la matita carmesí que cubría su cabeza haciendo contraste con la sangre y otro liquido con el cual se combinaba. Sus manitas convertidas en puños se levantaban en el aire sacudiéndose de un lado a otro.

Se removía sollozante con tal fuerza y vitalidad que parecía haber ganado alguna lucha encarnizada entre el bien y el mal, o en este caso, entre la vida y la muerte.

―Es un niño, un lindo niño.―anuncio Megumi conmovida hasta las lágrimas limpiando su pequeño cuerpo de la sangre y el líquido amniótico. La doctora se viró hacia el emocionado padre primerizo con la intención de posar al recién nacido en sus brazos.

Kenshin levemente tiritó del miedo y el terror de hacerle algún daño, y es que se veía tan pequeño y tan frágil con sus ojitos cerrados y los labios formaban un lindo puchero, amenazando con volver a llorar, que temía romperlo o perturbarlo. Pero contrario a todos sus miedos, su hijo dejó de llorar y sonrió a la vez que se acercaba a él en busca de protección y amor, y que él como padre cumpliría a cada una de sus necesidades sin restricción.

Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas pero alegres, su hijito el cual había esperado por tanto tiempo y tantas situaciones ahora se encontraba en sus brazos. Tenía la carita redondita y algo enrojecida e hinchada con un poquito cabello de color escarlata que se posaba en sobre su cabecita, su pequeña nariz era delgada y respingada, sus labios llenitos y rosados fruncidos que evitaban por todos los medios volver a llorar. Pero lo que sin duda más le sorprendía y le gustaba eran las pestañas copiosas y negras que poseía, eran casi idénticas a las de Kaoru.

Como pocas veces podía sentirse feliz, ese momento especial que Kaoru le había brindado no tenía precio.

―Hola, pequeño. ―susurró entre sollozos pero sin borrar la radiante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Kaoru rio entre suspiros al escuchar las palabras de su esposo pero no dijo nada. Era un momento especial entre Kenshin y su pequeño hijo. ―Yo soy Kenshin, tu papá, y… ―dijo más calmado meciendo lentamente al niño. Sentía como su corazón latía acelerado pero con un ritmo muy rítmico.―Es increíble que hayamos esperado durante nueve meses para poder verte, ¿y sabes? Eres justo como te imaginé… como te imaginamos.

Escuchó la risa enternecida de su esposa y no dudó en acercarse a ella, estaba seguro de que moría por conocer al nuevo miembro de su familia. Se agachó con cuidado y se sentó al lado de ella en el futón.

Era hermosa, con o sin su bebé fuera de ella. Y él siempre la amaría, hasta el fin de sus días por tan hermoso regalo que le había dado y por ser simplemente ella. Estaba con su cabello desordenado, su piel pálida y perlada por el sudor y sus ojos azules llenos de ilusión, felicidad e inocencia. Sí, definitivamente, perfecta.

―Estás llorando... ―murmuró al ver que a la kendoka se le escapaba algunas lágrimas.

Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, su mano temblorosa viajo hasta el rostro de su hijo el cual rio al sentir el tacto de su madre. Kaoru quedó encantada ante el gesto y más cuando su hijito encerró su dedo índice con su manita.

―Lloro de felicidad, tonto. Tú y Kenji me hacen muy felices.

El de cabello bermellón depositó al pequeño en los brazos de su madre hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

― ¿Kenji?

― ¿Ah? B-bueno yo… es que… pensé que… Kenji era…

― ¿…Un buen nombre? ―completó el samurái con una ceja levantada tomando la mano de su esposa y la de su hijo. Le era divertido ver la expresión de inquietud en el rostro, aun con ella era muy bonita.―A mí me gusta mucho.

― ¿En serio? ―suspiró aliviada.

Kenshin asintió sonriente tomándola por la cintura y colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro. ―Es un bonito nombre. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

―Lo oí hace unos días cuando paseaba con Tae y Tsubame, tiene un significado muy hermoso, además, ―murmuró lo último muy bajito, casi con vergüenza. ―combina con tu nombre.

―Suena muy bien. ―rio abrazándola más fuerte. ― ¿Verdad, Kenji?

El bebé movió su frágil cuerpecito de un lado a otro buscando una mejor posición. Y ahí los ojitos aun débiles y sensibles de Kenji se abrieron con lentitud. Ambos padres primerizos quedaron entre sorprendidos y maravillados al ver el color de sus orbes, y más cierto pelirrojo de sonrisa alegre y mirada conmovida. No pudo hacer más que llorar abiertamente y con todas su fuerzas.

Los ojos de Kenji eran de felicidad, de su felicidad.

Azules.


End file.
